


Darcy of SHIELD

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Phil Coulson's sister, Darcyland (Marvel), Gen, Headcanon, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIELD Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Headcanon about Phil Coulson raising his baby sister Darcy while being the active and BAMF SHIELD agent that he is. And all the SHIELD agents who help out and end up wrapped around her fingers.





	Darcy of SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from tumblr. This was inspired by a fantastic oneshot on ff.net that I have long since lost.

When Darcy was a baby her parents died and she ended up with her much older brother, who worked for SHIELD.

Her brother is Phil Coulson and she was born Darcy Coulson. Since Phil was working with Fury he was pretty involved with Shield’s inner workings. When he got Darcy, he stayed out of the field for several years, but she ended up spending a lot of time in Shield HQ with certain higher up Shield people. Since small children aren’t always good at keeping secrets, it was decided that she would get her basic education from Shield members instead of risking her telling secrets at school. This means her education was different and advanced.

Her brother, the Captain America geek and overall history nerd, taught her history.

Maria Hill, who somehow ended up among other things in charge of the scientists, would bring Darcy along so that she learned science… which is probably how she managed to keep up with Jane. Maria also taught her French, no idea why, but I have an image of Hill and little Darcy wandering through Shield labs discussing things in French.

Sitwell, who is Latino and has nieces, ended up teaching her Spanish and finding books about princesses (I’m thinking the Enchanted Forest Chronicles) for her to read. Since he’s the only other person in her circle who read such books (he’s wrapped around his nieces fingers) he ended up also helping her write and discuss books, so he taught her English as well. (When he turns out to be Hydra, she takes it personally).

Melinda May taught her to speak Chinese and helped with teaching her to read and write by making her help fill out the paperwork.

After Clint Barton got brought in and cleared, he ended up teaching her math, since I like the theory that part of why he has such good aim is because he’s really good at it. He also picked up Spanish at some point before Shield, so he practices with her and Jasper.

Everyday for an hour she ended up in Fury’s office observing and listening and learning about current events from her “favorite pirate bastard”.

After Clint brought in Natasha Romanoff, Darcy learned Russian from her. Natasha is also the one who taught her to do make-up.

Phil taught her to use a tazer. Melinda is the first person to show her how to throw a punch, though Natasha also taught her later. Maria first showed her how to use a gun, and Clint gave her some tips as well. Melinda and then Clint taught her how to fly planes.

They all did their best to keep their ‘little bird’, as they called her, safe and out of harm’s way, but sometimes she ended up using what they had taught her. It happened often enough that rumors circulated around Shield about the mysterious Agent Junior, so called because Clint got tired of calling for Coulson over the comms and getting the wrong one.

In her early twenties Darcy decided she wanted to try normal life and thought college could be fun, so they made up a new id for her and sent her off. She ended up majoring in Poly-Sci thanks to all those years with Nick, and avoided science because it was really boring after what she had learned in Shield labs. She ended up with Jane’s internship because she needed to make up her science credits and was really surprised when Thor happened. She wasn’t done trying her version of normal so she stuck with Jane. Eventually she’ll meet the Avengers, and they won’t know what hit them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Darcy Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884060) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug)
  * [After SHIELD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895865) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug)




End file.
